Harry Potter and Dragon Ball Z meet EACH OTHER
by Black-Blooded-Wolf-Demon
Summary: This is the sequel to my other two crazy crossover stories:HP meets DBZ and DBZ meets HP, Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Finally, after four years in the making putting off and forgetting about. Here is the VERY long awaited masterpiece sequel to Hp Meets DBZ and DBZ meets Hp:

Hp and DBZ meet

EACH OTHER

By Velvet

We will begin our story from whence we left off…….

Chapter One:

"Disgusting Harry!" said Hermione- disgusted.

"It's The Z Gang!" Harry shouted. Attracted by Harry's shout, Videl, Gohan, Goku and Piccolo all spun around.

"Holy Energy Balls, It IS Harry! And Ron and Hermione too!" said Goku staring wide eyed. Gohan flew over to them

"It's really you! I mean with the books and the wands and the robes and- EVERYTHING! This is SO cool! Do you mind if my friends come and meet you too?" said Gohan so fast they could barely understand him.

"Sure Gohan, that'd be great!" said Hermione for Harry and Ron since they were too dumbstruck by Gohan's presence and were still staring at him. Gohan flew back over to Videl, Piccolo and Goku and told them they could go meet the HP gang. Within a split second Goku, Piccolo and Gohan had run over seized Harry, Ron and Hermione and lifted them up in the air on their shoulders. Goku with Harry, Piccolo with Ron and Gohan with Videl and Hermione because he was very strong when he grabbed Hermione, Videl had shot him an evil look. As they all walked back to Hogwarts they attracted the looks of may of the students who were in London doing some shopping and hanging out. People would stop and stare at the small crowd of people moving through the street dressed in fight clothes and green skin. Most of the girls stopped and drooled over Gohan and Goku. If looks could kill, Videl would have been trialed for mass murder, twice.

"Hey Hermione" said Gohan.

"Yes?" said Hermione

"Could you uh… si-sign my book for me?" said Gohan blushing a little. Videl hit him over the head (twap!). Wrong move. Gohan put her down.

"Don't hit me Videl!"

"Fine" she said haughtily and walked off ahead of him. Now it wasn't only the Hogwarts girls who had taken a fancy to the Z gang. Videl was just as popular with the boys as she realized when she got more than ten feet away from Gohan. A crowd of them surrounded her asking her name, age- everything! The perfect way to get back at Gohan was now asking her to come back to the castle. She approved and left London with Seamus Finnegan who considered himself the luckiest guy on the planet at this moment.

"Hey! Where's Videl gone?" asked Gohan putting Hermione down as Piccolo and Goku did the same.

"I saw her walking off with Seamus. She must be going back to the castle" said Harry.

"Oh cool! You live in the castle still! I keep finding more ways to love you guys!" said Gohan

"Can we go too? Maybe stay the night or something?" asked Goku.

"Weeeeelllll… We'd have to ask Dumbledore…"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

(In Dumbledore's office)

"I'm sorry, Professor Dumbledore isn't here at the moment" said McGonagal.

"Yes I am!" said Dumbledore apparating before them.

"Albus! What are you doing here!" said McGonagal shocked.

"Never mind, and call me Leonard" said Dumbled- oops I mean Leonard.

"Whatever- just gives me back my pickle jar!" said McGonagal.

"No! Mine! No one else's. WEE!" and he flew out the window and exploded.

"Right…" said Hermione "its official- this castle is NUTS!"

"Who cares!" said Goku and Gohan grinning.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

(The common room)

"That dinner sure was great!" said Gohan lying on the floor.

"You said it!" said Gohan rubbing his stomach while sitting in an armchair.

"Where is Videl!" said Gohan for like the 17th time that hour. They all shrugged.

"Let's go to bed" said Harry. They all went upstairs and in to the boys dorm. The curtains on Seamus's bed were closed. There was giggling coming from them too.

"Seamus! Stop it!"

"Awwwww! But I'm so** good** at it! And you so love it…"

"Yeah, I do love it"

"So I can keep going?"

"Yes sir!"

_Videl and Seamus's voices! _Thought Gohan. _He's with my Videl! That bastard! _Gohan ran over and yanked open the curtains. Videl was lying on the bed next to Seamus, watching him conjure up flowers and doves and other really cute things that Videl loved.

"Gohan, finally remember me?" she said narrowing her eyes at him angrily.

"What the hell? Remember you! How could I forget you!" he said

"That's news to me; it looked like you were too busy cuddling up to Hermione to notice me at all…" said Videl turning to face the ceiling.

"You hypocrite! What's with running off with Seamus! Huh?" shouted Gohan.

"HE ACTUALLY NOTICED ME! AND CARED ABOUT ME WHICH IS MORE THAN I CAN SAY FOR YOU GOHAN!" yelled Videl standing up to face him.

"BULLSHIT! HE JUST SHOWED YOU A BUNCH OF MAGIC TRICKS WITH HIS STUPID LITTLE STICK!"

"IT'S MORE THAN YOU DID!"

"IS NOT! I CARE ABOUT YOU!"

"YEAH, MY LEGS MAYBE!"

"DON'T GO THERE VIDEL! YOU KNOW THAT'S NOT TRUE!"

"SURE IT IS! YOU ONLY LIKE ME FOR MY BODY!"

"Videl, don't let him work you up…" said Seamus getting up and standing next to her

"GET OUT OF THIS MORTAL!" yelled Gohan at Seamus. Videl had tears in her eyes at this point.

"GOHAN! WE'RE OVER!" yelled Videl.

"Come on Videl, let's get out of here" said Seamus taking her hand in his and guiding her out of the dorm. Gohan slumped on the floor

"Over?..." he whispered.

SUDDENLY- A BIG POOF OF PURPLE GLITTER CAME OUT OF NOWHERE AND ENGULFED THE Z GANG AND TOOK THEM BACK IN TIME BEFORE THE BOOKS WERE DESTROYED. AND IN THAT SAME POOF OF GLITTER HOGWARTS RETURNED TO IT'S ORIGINAL 'Dbz Free' STATE.

The End!


End file.
